


Failed Confections.

by peachmullets



Series: Just Soulmate Things [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holidays, I just love a happy jjp, M/M, Romance, sappy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmullets/pseuds/peachmullets
Summary: Baking cookies at the Lim household ended not as they were expecting.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Just Soulmate Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997443
Kudos: 34





	Failed Confections.

The yuletide season is surely one of the festivities that the Lim family always pour out their best into. Jinyoung really loves to spend Christmas extremely since he firmly believes that _“it only drops once a year, might as well make the most of it!”_ making Jaebeom just let out an accepting sigh. 

Christmas had always been so special for them, even so, that now they have a little one to enjoy it with.

Tonight, they will be spending their Christmas eve at the Tuan household—an annual tradition ever since college. It has outgrown on them, even adding more members as years passed on, which brings more happiness every season. 

Jaebeom is busy being a faux-sous chef and cooking the dish they were tasked to bring while Yugyeom, their five-year-old child, is busy drawing Christmas ornaments on pieces of paper that served as their family Christmas cards to be given out later. Jinyoung decided to bake some cookies, a specialty they all loved, which he will be bringing as a present for the others. He’s been so busy preparing it since early evening and is baking the first batch of cookies in the oven.

As soon as Jaebeom finishes the dish, he walks up to the dining area to check Jinyoung’s situation. He rests his chin above his shoulder and slides up an arm around his waist, feeling his scent. "Are you done with your duty now?" Jinyoung asks and the older nods, full of enthusiasm. He continues to prepare the dry ingredients for his next batch, gathering them all in one place. 

"The cookies smell amazing." Jaebeom hums as the former batch is deliciously baking in the oven. "Thanks. Would you please pass the flour please?” Jinyoung chirps as he was busy getting the right measurements of the sugar and baking soda before tossing them all in one bowl. 

Jaebeom gladly obliged and grabbed the pack of flour on the other end and passing it to Jinyoung. He gradually sifts the flour into a strainer to make it refined and easier to mix in. Jaebeom was just staring at him as he was delicately tapping the strainer, eyebrows furrowed, all so serious.

“You look cute with that face.... and with that apron too,” Jaebeom mutters, placing his palm on his chin and eyeing him from head to toe. Jinyoung was wearing that apron with a reindeer on it that Mark and Jackson gifted him last Christmas. He just replied with a dirty look and Jaebeom gave him a sly smirk. 

Sighing, he continued on sifting the flour, biting his bottom lip to hide the grin forming on his lips. 

“Care to offer more help, Mr. Lim? I think that’s more relevant rather than giving me sappy remarks,” Jinyoung scowls and shoved a mixing spoon in front of his face, making Jaebeom laugh. As he finished adding all the dry ingredients together, it was now Jaebeom’s turn to mix it all in. He moved to his side, pushing Jinyoung off playfully, and combined it all away. 

“You do know I gifted you a hand mixer on your recent birthday, right?” Jaebeom whines as he was continuously mixing all the ingredients, beads of sweat dripping at his temples. Jinyoung didn’t mind him and continued on putting the raw eggs and vanilla extract on to the other bowl. “I do, but you have to mix the dry ingredients manually first. And you don’t have to exert a lot of effort on it.” Jinyoung tells him matter-of-factly, stifling his laughter, and moves the bowl away from Jaebeom.   
“Here, put the butter and the chocolate chips in this bowl while I plug in the mixer,” Jinyoung informs him and strolls away. Jaebeom just looks appalled thinking about his wasted efforts. He looks at Jinyoung and sees the younger chuckling at his heedless actions. He took the butter and added it onto the mix as when Jinyoung came back and tried to plug in the mixer. 

Unfortunately, he absent-mindedly placed the beaters on the dry ingredients bowl and have it on the highest setting. As soon as he plugged in, the mixer just started swirling making all the flour go on to different places—most specifically on Jaebeom’s face. 

“YAH, Jinyoung!” He exasperated, the mixer still at its speed. Jinyoung jumped at his sudden outburst. He looked back and saw his face all covered in white. He can’t help but burst into laughter. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry Jaebeommie” He cries, immediately unplugging the mixer. Jaebeom just blinks at him, not believing what had just happened. Jinyoung grabbed a handful of tissue papers to remove the flour from his face. But as soon as he was starting to help him remove it, Jaebeom grabbed his arms and leaned in for a soft peck on his lips making Jinyoung jerk away. 

“Jaebeom!” Jinyoung screeches as he’s trying his best to move away from his grip. Jaebeom just laughs at his boyfriend’s expression, making him want to tease him further. Jinyoung pushed him forcefully and went to the other side of the table which made Jaebeom chase him away. 

“That’s what you get for forgetting to turn off the mixer first!” Jaebeom cries as they both ran away from each other like a bunch of five-year-olds playing a game of tag. 

Jaebeom ran towards the other side making Jinyoung run to the opposite but he was too slow to run. He eventually got ahold of him by the waist, cleaned off some of the remaining flour on the table, and wiped it on his cheeks making Jinyoung squirm away. 

“You better pay for this Lim Jaebeom!” he shrieks, but Jaebeom didn’t mind the younger’s protests and continued on by peppering him kisses on his neck. Jinyoung’s stance softens. “Jaebeom…” Jinyoung trails off but he was too consumed by the older’s actions. Jaebeom placed soft, delicate kisses on the younger’s jawline, down to his collarbone leaving bruises on his soft spot. Jinyoung gripped his shirt tightly, feeling all of it. 

“D-dad?” a small voice echoes the room. Jaebeom’s eyes bulged upon hearing his son’s voice and break away, surprised. Yugyeom just stood by the wall divider, staring at them, completely oblivious to what is happening.   
“Y-yes kid?” He stutters, looking at the mess they just made a while ago. Jinyoung removes some of the flour from his hair and apron and keeps a cool face. A sleepy Yugyeom looks at them confused, rubbing his eyes. “Do I smell something burning?” He croaks, sniffling to find where that burnt smell was coming from. 

The couple exchanged horrified looks. They both rushed into the kitchen to see the oven is letting out thick smoke. “The cookies!” Jinyoung exclaims and immediately turns off the oven knob before it can cause further damage and let it release its smoke. After it had calmed down, he removed the sad, pitch-black cookies on his tray, face full of dismay. Settling it down on their counter-top, the family stared at each other, trying to suppress their laughter at this sudden mayhem. 

“It seems tasty though…” Jaebeom mutters, trying to lighten up the atmosphere, knowing that Jinyoung really doesn’t like to fail on things like this. He gave him a reassuring rub on his shoulder, implying that everything is alright.

“I don’t think I can give them these cookies as presents now.” Jinyoung declares, frustratingly pouting at his burnt cookies. “It’s all ruined.” 

“We still haven’t started the second batch though?” Jaebeom tells him. “We just messed up some, but we can still fix it.” He gives him an assuring hug. Jinyoung just sighs looking at their current situation. “We have like two hours left anyway.”

Jinyoung heaves a deep breath. “We really are a very chaotic family.” Jinyoung laughs dryly. Jaebeom just looked at him and smiled. 

“Yeah, we really are.” He agrees. 

“Can I help too?” Yugyeom meekly inquires, tugging Jinyoung’s apron. He looks at his child sweetly and smiles. “Of course. But I think Daddy should not be helping me anymore.” Jinyoung emphasizes, earning a laugh from him. 

“You still can’t resist me anyway!” Jaebeom argues, making Jinyoung snicker, showing off those cute eye whiskers he always loved. He snatched some kitchen towels lying on the table and threw one at Jaebeom. 

“Let’s clean this mess up and finish these cookies this instant shall we?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays! It's our christmas break so I eventually had time to write one again haaha
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
